


meanings

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, it really could be anyone, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is</p>
            </blockquote>





	meanings

“Are you okay?”

**_I know you're not and I want to help_ **

“I'm fine,”

**_I need you more than ever_ **

“Okay,”

**_If only you knew how much I love you_ **

“Goodnight, I'll see you later,” 

**_Goodbye, I'm so sorry_ **

“Goodnight,”

**_Please, I love you_ **

A small smile,

**_A cry of defeat_ **

Silence

 

**_Gone._ **

  
  


**_\----------------_ **

  
  


Walls of white

**_The last chance_ **

A straight line

**_A lost life_ **

A faltering smile

**_A broken heart_ **

“I’ll be there soon”

**_I'm coming, please wait for me_ **

a single bullet

**_A way out_ **

A loud bang

**_Happiness._ **


End file.
